Bobby
'''Bobbert IV (Bobby) Visarinovich of Shtajerska '''is a supporting character, featured in Suicide Forest 3: The Search for UrkemF. He looks identical to his brother, except with shorter hair and protective glasses. His weapon of choice is a TT Tokarev pistol. Past Childhood Bobbert IV was born to a wealthy family in Brazil, date unknown. His family had formed a mass militia, taking over China and reforming it as Shtajerska. Bobbert has 7 brothers, including William II, his oldest brother and mentor. Bobbert IV is second in heir to the throne of Shtajerska. He was home-trained to battle by his brother William II. Vengeance Bobbert IV was dining wealthy with his other brother, Frederick VI of Shtajerska, in his distant castle in Domzhale, Shtajerska, when he had recieved news by his messenger. Bobbert was filled with rage, throwing his fork into the messenger's chest at such velocity, it pierced through his heart. It was at that moment, Bobbert dedicated his life to finding who had killed his older brother, thirsty for vengeance. Suicide Forest Franchise Suicide Forest 3: The Search for UrkemF Bobby's first and last appearance was in Suicide Forest 3: The Search for UrkemF, where he was a member of the squad Lewko tasked with rescuing Kirrayo. He gave off a crazy performance, influenced by his ever growing insanity. He seemed to have intentions of harming Kirrayo beforehand, but after getting snatched by The Slender Man, Bobby's rage seems to worsen, and his wish to kill Kirrayo enlargened. He and The Slender Man then ambushed Lewko and Autismo-Boy when they found Kirrayo, tying them out and threatening to shoot Kirrayo, giving a speech about his vengeance. Lewko would eventually free himself and the others, tackling the insane Bobby to the ground, beating him to death with his fists, landing the final blow with Anatoli's AKM. Character First Canon Appearance Bobby's first canonical appearance was when a messenger of CLASSIFIED gave Bobby the information that his brother had been slain. After which, he found out Kirrayo was one of the main people responsible for the murder, begging Lewko, who had been making a team to find him at the time, to accept him into the team. Appearance Bobbert almost perfectly resembles his older brother William II, although with slightly darker and shorter hair. He is the same height and weight also. He wears protective glasses, a heavy kevlar bulletproof vest, a bomber jacket wrapped around his hip by the sleeves, black trousers and black shoes. Personality Bobbert showcases signs of clinical insanity, bursting into fits of just blank staring and rambling random monologues in his birth language of Shtajerskish. He appears to be confused by his enviroment often, as he hails from a desert biome in the form of Shtajerska. Relationships William II Bobby showcases an immense admiration for his older brother William, as he was the person that taught him most of the things he knows today, after his family had abandoned him. Kirrayo He showcases an overwhelming hatred towards Kirrayo, implanting deep into his brain that he is the person responsible for Robert II's death. Lewko He has no particular relation toward Lewko, although Lewko fairly dislikes him. =